callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Origins
Origins, also known as Excavation Site 64 and Dig Site, is a Zombies map included in the Apocalypse downloadable content for Call of Duty: Black Ops II released on August 27, 2013, for the Xbox 360 and on September 26, 2013, for the PlayStation 3 and PC. It is the seventeenth (chronologically the first in the altered timeline) Zombies level. A remastered version of the map is available in the Zombies Chronicles map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, along with seven other classic maps. A fractured portion of the map is featured in Revelations. Overview The "original characters" (Dempsey, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Takeo) once again appear as the four playable characters, this time as younger, alternate versions of their original selves, having large differences in their personalities. The zombies have yellow and blue eyes in this map. The map features new Wonder Weapons called the Elemental Staffs that harness the power of the elements, a new enemy, the Panzer Soldat, the Mark IV Tank, a new utility called the Der Wunderfizz in Bo3, and new Power-Ups. Revealed in the cinematic intro of Origins, zombies in typical crusader attire appear, but only spawn at the four entrances to The Crazy Place and the main Excavation Site in the center of the map. Unlike typical zombies, the crusader zombies have blue-violet eyes; the crusader zombies also make different noises than the normal zombies. When you turn on the 6 generators all around the map, crusader zombies spawn and try to deny your access to the generator that you just turned on. Six generators are found across the map, which acts as replacements for the classic Power Switch, and only power the area around it. If they are all powered at once, they activate the reskinned Pack-a-Punch Machine. For the first time, the Mystery Box requires power to be used. The Generators also power perk machines, although there are only five conventional perk machines and there are no machines at Generators 2 and 6. There are no new perks, but rather a machine called Der Wunderfizz, that gives the player a random perk bottle when activated, much like the Mystery box. The three Giant Robots: Freya, Odin, and Thor (from left to right, facing Generator Five from the excavation site) travel across the map in their respective "lanes" and will instantly down players when they step on them unless the player shoots the glowing foot or the player has a golden helmet. There are three new power-ups: # Zombie Blood, which masks the player with Zombie blood, in which they see reddish-orange, get an increased FOV and aren't attacked by Zombies or Panzer Soldats for a short time. # Blood Money, which is obtained using the Shovel on graves. Blood Money is similar to Bonus Points, as it gives the player a random amount of points between 50-250 when collected. # The Empty Perk Bottle, which can be found by digging up special dig spots around the map. Upon collecting the power-up, the player that picked it up will gain an extra perk slot, and will then be able to purchase an additional perk. Buildables also return, featuring four Elemental Staffs (the Staff of Lightning, the Staff of Fire, the Staff of Ice, and the Staff of Wind), the Zombie Shield with a new dieselpunk aesthetic and the Maxis Drone, which is similar to the MQ-27 Dragonfire, only using Dr. Maxis' brain. The Maxis Drone, after deployed, will follow the player, shooting at Zombies and reviving downed players, it also must recharge and be picked up again after each use. Players can also use shovels at certain spots to dig up certain items. These may hold beneficial items, like a weapon, Power-Up, or staff part. They may also spawn something hazardous, like a Zombie or a live grenade. The Demonic Announcer for this map is Samantha Maxis, who has a different announcing voice than she did in previous maps. Features *Three new enemies, Crusader Zombies, Templar Zombies, and the Panzer Soldats. *Three Giant Robots named Thor, Odin, and Freya roam the map. One in No Mans Land, One near the Church, and One near the Trenches. *A new Utility Vehicle named the Mark IV Tank. *Five new Buildables: the Maxis Drone and the Elemental Staffs. *A new "Major" Easter Egg, called Little Lost Girl. *Challenges are now in Zombies. *A new way of gaining Perks, the Der Wunderfizz machine. *Three new Power-Ups: Zombie Blood, Blood Money, and Empty Perk Bottle. *A Shovel that can be used to dig up Zombies, Weapons, Ice Staff parts, Power-Ups and live grenades. This shovel can be upgraded to the Golden Shovel, after using a certain amount of times. *The G-Strike, which acts like a more powerful Monkey Bomb. *The One Inch Punch, a powerful melee weapon, which can be upgraded to the Iron fists during the Main Easter Egg. *Perk Machines and the Mystery Box are now powered by generators rather than one Power Switch. Weapons |} |} Perks Easter Eggs *Samantha is trapped and needs to be freed. Songs *A new song, Archangel (sung by Elena Siegman, Malukah & Clark S. Nova), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three green stone blocks scattered around the map. Locations are: **In the spawn room right of the ancient chest on the other side of the bunk bed. **On the second floor of the work station opposite the stairway under a bed. **On the scaffolding left of the entrance to the Excavation Site entrance facing spawn area next to a crate. *Another song, Shepherd of Fire (by Avenged Sevenfold), can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three red radios scattered around the map. This is the song that plays in the intro to the map. In the Black Ops III version of the map, the Radio's fronts are removed, showing the inside of the Radio itself. **On the scaffolding within the Excavation Site, above the possible Maxis Drone part location. **In the Giant Robot Freya, opposite of the audio log. **On the left edge of the fire area in the Crazy place. *Another song, Aether, can be activated by pressing the action button when prone in front of both "1" floor panels at Generator 1 & a "5" at Generator 5 (Generator 5 must be powered on). This is a reference to Element 115. *A new song was added into the remastered version, Remember Forever (sung by Tori Letzler), that can be activated by doing these steps: **There are four wisps on the lowest ring where the staffs can be upgraded in the excavation site that can be only be seen by Zombie Blood. The player must shoot the wisps with each of the four staffs (doesn't need to be upgraded, nor do they have to be in zombie blood to shoot the wisps). Each wisp corresponds to a certain staff; however, the wisps don't reset when a wisp is shot with an incorrect staff, so players can guess without using zombie blood. **Once all four wisps are shot correctly, go to the crazy place and at the center, there will be a Samantha doll. Pressing the action button near it will then spawn more Samantha dolls placed around the center in a circle. Shoot all of the dolls and a Samantha doll should rise into the air, dropping a Max Ammo, and the song will activate. Ciphers and Scrap Paper Five ciphers can be found in the map as well as one scrap paper. The ciphers give some backstory to the events before Origins while the scrap paper shows a drawing of Primis. Jumpscare When zooming in at the burning church with a sniper rifle (such as a DSR 50), a picture of a skull suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jumpscare in Mob of the Dead. It can be seen here. Call of Duty: Black Ops III A portion of Origins is remade as part of the final map Revelations. The portion represents the player's path from the spawn room to Generator 3, slightly tweaked with a slope leading to the top of the mount. The pathway to underneath the mount is replaced with a tunnel representing Buried, while the door from Generator 3 to the bunker in the middle now leads into the Mob of the Dead portion of the map. A remastered version of Origins is available on Call of Duty: Black Ops III if the player has purchased the Zombies Chronicles map pack. The map has been designed to look very high quality while still maintaining the look and feel of the original. Differences include new better Zombies artificial intelligence, and futuristic Black Ops III-era weapons are now available in the Mystery Box and the walls instead of the futuristic-Cold War weapons, although the weapons designed for the map returned, as well as the original wonder weapons. The characters are once again the Primis versions of "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen. Achievements/Trophies *'Little Lost Girl' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Origins, release Samantha. *'Not a Gold Digger' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, share a weapon you dug up. *'All Your Base' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, activate all generators without allowing one to stop. *'Kung Fu Grip' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, free yourself and another from the Panzer Soldat's claw in one game. *'Playing with Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, build all elemental staffs in one game. *'I'm on a Tank!' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, ride the tank around the map without getting off. *'Saving the Day... All Day' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, revive another player four different ways in one game. *'Master of Disguise' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, use Zombie Blood to revive three players and activate a generator in one playthrough. *'Overachiever' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, complete all 4 Challenges in one game. *'Master Wizard' (40 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Origins, wield all of the ultimate staffs in one game. Transcripts Quotes Radios Gallery Origins loadscreen BOII.png|Loading screen. Origins logo BOII.png|Origins logo. Origins_promo_image_BOII.PNG|Promo image. Original_Characters_Origins_BOII.PNG|Original characters from left to right; Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, Dempsey. Original Group Origins BOII.png|The Original crew as they appear in-game. Trenches Origins BOII.png Giant mech Origins BOII.png|A one-thousand foot tall giant robot. Origins Zombie BOII.PNG|A Zombie wearing a gas mask. Panzer Soldat Origins BOII.png|A Panzer Soldat. Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg|A giant robot. Edward Richtofen Third Person Origins BOII.jpg|The group atop the Mark IV Tank. Original_Characters_Origins_Intro_BOII.jpg|The Original Characters as they appear in the intro cinematic for Origins. Blue_eyed_zombie_Origins_BOII.jpg|A Crusader Zombie from the intro. German_Zombies_Origins.jpg Origins unique HUD BOII.png|Origins' unique HUD style Jump Scare Zombies texture BOII.png|Texture used in the Jump Scare. Origins map BOII.png|Map of the dig site. Origins poster BOII.png|Origins poster. Origins_ConceptArt_Zombies_BO2.jpg|Origins concept art by Daniel Cheng Origins Bio BOIII.jpg Origins Room 1 Revelations BO3.png|Generator 3 in Revelations. Origins Room 2 Revelations BO3.png|The trenches in Revelations. Origins History BO3.jpg|Treyarch's official tweet on Origins' background. Origins Loading Screen BO3.png|Origins's loading screen in Black Ops III. This loading screen contains less noise than the one seen in Black Ops II. Origins View BO3.png|Promotional image used for the Zombies Chronicles DLC showcase of the map. Videos Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video - "Origins"-0|The teaser trailer. Origins intro cutscene BOII|Intro Cutscene Black Ops 2 Origins Ending!!!!-0|End Cutscene Black Ops 2 Zombies Origins Round 1-48 Full Gameplay Walkthrough|Gameplay. Trivia References sv:Origins ja:オリジンズ Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps